Many scientific products are made of combinations of metal or other materials that must be soldered together for assembly or repair.
Prior art of soldering irons, for the above generally are electrically operated to heat a soldered joint, and this disadvantageously may produce magnetization causing damage to precise parts in the product and being assembled or repaired and a downgrade in their service life. Therefore, electric welding machines and the soldering irons must be periodically demagnetized. Another disadvantage of the prior art described above is that soldering operations must be suspended in the event of power failure.
To overcome such defects, the soldering iron of the present invention is operated.